


Do Me Up?

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary A-Z Challenge & LoT_Fans Happy Prompts [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara needs a little help as she and Leonard prepare to attend a gala together, undercover.</p><p>
  <img/>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com">captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: [Captain Canary A-Z Challenge Prompt](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/144741549665/hello-legends-fans-so-this-is-my-captain-canary): Zipper

Sara and Leonard had been assigned to go undercover to observe a known associate of Vandal Savage's at a gala for some arts charity – Leonard hadn't caught which one – in the early 2000s in New York.

Leonard was finishing tying his royal blue tie, the only splash of color against his black tuxedo and shirt, while Sara finished dressing in the changing area of the fabrication room.

Sara stepped into the room, her back to Leonard as she held her hair over one shoulder. "Do me up?" she requested.

Leonard turned to see Sara standing, barefoot, in a form fitting black dress, the zipper open halfway down her back. He licked suddenly dry lips as he closed the distance between them and carefully drew the zipper up, making sure that he did not touch her skin as he did. 

She glanced back at him over her shoulder to say, "Thanks." 

Disappearing back into the changing area, she returned a moment later wearing a pair of black heels.

For the first time, Leonard was able to see the front of her dress, and he had to suppress a groan of desire. The dress was cut low, showing off more cleavage than he'd ever seen Sara dare to display before. But that wasn't what had him working overtime to beat back the desire. It was the zipper that curved from a slit in the dress above her left thigh to her chest, where it split, one end going to her cleavage and the other over her right breast.

"That may not be the smartest choice for a dress to wear undercover," Leonard said, trying for his usual drawl.

Sara ran her hands over the material, frowning. "Is it not fancy enough?" she asked.

"Our job is to be discreet; to observe," Leonard reminded her, slowly approaching as he raked his eyes over her dress. "All eyes are going to be on you in that dress."

"I don't know," Sara said, running her eyes over Leonard in his tux. "I think you'll turn more heads in that tux. That tie really brings out the blue in your eyes." 

She brushed past him and picked up the jewelry Gideon had fabricated for her to wear with the dress. Delicate gold dangly earrings were slipped into her earlobes and a filigreed gold choker went about her neck. She grabbed the wristlet she'd be carrying and slipped her collapsed batons into it.

"Expecting to fight?" Leonard asked, observing her preparations.

"With these missions, it's always better to be prepared," Sara said. "They have a tendency to go pear shaped, even when it's just recon."

"Would you even be able to fight in that dress?" Leonard asked.

"Why do you think I picked a dress with a zipper that went down my thigh?" Sara teasingly grasped the zipper pull above her thigh and quickly drew it up her leg, flashing even more thigh at Leonard before lowering it again. 

He thought he'd caught a glimpse of a garter belt on her right thigh, which on Sara meant she had knives hidden beneath her skirt.

Leonard usually had better control over his hormones than this, but Sara seemed to have a way of making him feel like a horny teenager. 

Leonard forced those thoughts aside and extended an arm to Sara, which she took, and they went to get any last minute notes from Rip before they headed to the gala.

He couldn’t wait for the job to be over so he could see if Sara would let him help her out of that dress, too.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The dress: <http://www.rachelsin.com/clothing/Rachel-Sin/Zipper-Dress-Black.html>


End file.
